Caught In The In Between
by Scarllete
Summary: "How do you know you're normal?" Naruto asked quietly looking down at the Fourth's Head. The passage of wind accompanied his answer. "Everyone is normal, son. There are only quirks about us that make us unique." Naruto shivered at the apparition's words. "Son?"
1. Prologue

Caught In The In Between

Summary: "How do you know you're normal?" Naruto asked quietly looking down at the Fourth's Head. The passage of wind accompanied his answer. "Everyone is normal, son. There are only quirks about us that make us unique." Naruto shivered at the apparition's words. "Son?"

 **Prologue**

 **One Hour After the Kyuubi Attack**

"What do you think?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked one of his most trusted students.

"Everything is normal. His vitals are fine; heart rate is a bit fast but that is to be expected since he _is_ a Jinjuriki. A fresh one too." Tsunade, a busty medic, said looking at the child playing in the crib beside her sadly.

"He hasn't cried once, not even when I found him. Tsunade, that's not normal." Jiraiya cut in. "And he's just staring into that corner, giggling, like someone's there."

"Perhaps we should allow a Yamanaka to examine him." Sarutobi questioned.

Tsunade sighed. She opened her mouth to speak but a giggle stopped her. The medic looked at the bundle of joy beside her.

The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, was reaching for the corner as though it would pick him up. "Maybe it would be best." She said. "They can see through the patient's eyes. Right?"

"Yes, although I'm unsure of the effect as he is just an infant." He mused.

Another giggle paused the conversation before the doors opened slightly. "Lord Hokage." Inoichi Yamanaka said carefully stepping in. "Pardon my interruption, but the council wishes to know if you plan to execute little Naruto."

The two Sennin tensed. "What do you think I should do?" Sarutobi asked.

"I believe that he is no more a demon than a snap dragon is a lily." Inoichi said. "Although, I am concerned."

"About?" Sarutobi asked.

"You plan to give him to the orphanage. I overheard the Headmistress earlier making plans to lynch him with a few others. That type of environment… is not only dangerous but also not conducive for a child's mental state."

"I cannot send him to live with a clan. It would yield far too much power to them." Hiruzen sighed.

"Then I'll take him. He's my godson." Jiraiya said making a silly face at the boy. His attention caught by the corner, he paid no heed to him. Jiraiya quirked a brow.

"You're essential to this village's spy network. It's impossible for you to simply take him with you."

"He's my grandson." Tsunade said suddenly. "There's no reason for me not to take him. Kushi-chan would've wanted it that way."

"I'm sorry Tsunade," The old monkey sighed. "As much as I would love for you to have him I cannot take you away from the hospital. Especial with all the work you're going to have to put forth for the medic school you want to open."

This surprised Tsunade and Jiraiya alike. "You're going to let me open it in exchange for my grandson's safety?!" She yelled a fire in her eyes.

"Do not take that tone with me. Neither of you can have him. I know it is unfair and downright cruel but he must stay a ward of Konoha. I will make sure he is safe in the orphanage, but this village needs more medics for the coming years along with shinobi. Naruto's safety is important; however, where we stand with the other nations has to take precedence."

"I never knew appearances were so important to you, old man." Tsunade seethed.

"They aren't." He sat back with a sigh. "However, if the other nation's catch wind of our weakness, they will invade and there will be no Yondaime to save us then."

Tsunade slouched in her seat. A slight pause came over the group before Hiruzen stood. "Inoichi please look through Naruto's eyes."

"May I ask why?" The Yamanaka responded.

"Since the moment he came into this world, he has not cried once. Not even during the sealing as far as we can tell. I think that whatever he is seeing has kept him from it. I want to know what." Was his response.

"I see." Inoichi turned to the busty woman. "Where are his fontanelles?"

"He doesn't have any." Tsunade said. "He's a Jinjuriki. His body itself of any weaknesses it may have. He's resilient, advanced and, apparently, a lot less work."

"Good I don't have to worry about it." Inoichi muttered approaching the crib.

As though snapped from a trance, Naruto looked at Inoichi for the first time. Inoichi was met with intelligent blue eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul. A shiver ran through him as he froze up. He stared back.

"Inoichi?" Jiraiya called noticing the tension first. When he did not respond, Sarutobi called him.

"What's wrong, Inoichi?" He asked going to him.

A soft giggle broke him out of the intense stare down that seemed to have cropped up out of thin air. It left the mind walker reeling. He gasped and fell back as if slapped.

"Inoichi!" Jiraiya caught the man in surprise. "What's wrong?" He said turning him to look at him.

"K-Kami-sama!" He yelled out of surprise. "He's… he's… he's…" He stuttered.

Jiraiya did slap him. "Get a hold of yourself Inoichi!" He bellowed, fear for the boy taking over.

However rough the wakeup call was, it worked. The blow snapped him out his senses as if it was his alarm. "He's been touched by her!" At once, he rushed out, hurling himself back away from the child.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked concern lacing her tone.

Unlike the rest of the contents of the room, Hiruzen immediately understood. "Inoichi, you may leave. You may not speak to anyone else about this."

The man rushed out of the room, stumbling as he went without a word. The aged leader turned to his two remaining students. His expression grave.

"What was that about sensei?" Jiraiya asked casting glances at the now struggling child as he tried to get on his stomach.

"What I'm about to tell you has only been seen once before in Konoha's history." Hiruzen began. "Once long ago, a blue-eyed boy came to the village. He was an orphan and was taken in by one of the many minor clans. It became apparent that he was special so they brought him to me. I could not understand what was wrong; he simply held the ability to deflect attacks seemingly out of nowhere. It is unique but is not an unheard-of prospect. That boy as you may have already guessed was Minato. Naruto's father."

I was soon visited by Kami-sama herself in my dreams. She told me that she had bestowed this ability upon him and he was to be protected personally by me until he birthed his first son. She told me her ability would fade once that was accomplished." He explained.

"Kami-sama has touched Naruto with her holy powers in the same way it appears. I am not sure the extent of it but that matters not. The last time something like this occurred, it was with his father. She presented him with the tools to create the **Hirashin** and her own shield. Only she knows what Naruto can do."

"You mean to tell me that she bestowed upon not only my son-in-law the jutsu that decimated whole platoons but also to his son too!" Tsunade shouted in disbelief and anger.

"No what I'm saying is that Naruto has been given an unknown gift and will most likely be expected to use it," Hiruzen said glancing nervously at the child who was now trying to crawl out of the crib.

"Only an hour old and he is crawling," Hiruzen muttered, "I'm replacing the mistress at the orphanage with a retired shinobi who will understand his condition. We will not speak of this until the gift has manifested. Understood?"

"Fine." Tsunade said still taking in the fact that Kami had touched the boy sitting beside her.

Silence filled the office. The only sound that perforated the walls was the sound of screaming civilians.

"Kill him!" They yelled.

Jiraiya sighed. "May Kami help him." He muttered off handedly.

"I'm afraid she already has." Hiruzen replied.


	2. In The Beginning

**Ch. 1 In the Beginning…**

 **Nine years Old- Akasen District**

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. They were not far behind. His breathe wheezed in his ears. So did their footsteps.

He tripped. Their hands grabbed him. He released a deafening scream.

A punch.

A stab.

Fire burned hot.

Flames surrounded him. Laughter engulfed him. He bled from within. His screams left him. The light was gone.

In that moment, Naruto Uzumaki died. And was steadily reborn. The flame turned to ash. The crowd dispersed. He reformed. Shaped from the holiest love. The kindest values. The

hardest anger. He was whole once more.

Blue eyes stared at the clouds. Hazy orbs and golden hair blended into the bright morning sky.

Finally, he stood. His bones screamed in protest. He gave a sigh. Whispers of disbelief laced with fear and anger followed him all the way to the Akasen District.


End file.
